mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Elise
Princess Elise the Third|公女イリス3世|Kimijo Erisu 3-sei|Princess Elise III}} is the monarch and ruler of Soleanna and a main character in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). She is voiced by Lacey Chabert in the English dub and by Maaya Sakamoto in the Japanese dub. History Childhood Princess Elise is the only daughter of the Duke of Soleanna. Her mother died shortly after her birth, an event that which saddened Elise deeply. Experiments on the Flames of Hope, conducted by the Duke, were intended to allow time travel to let Elise and her father to see her again, as well as allow humanity to correct its past sins. When Elise was seven years old, however, the project became unstable, the machine they were using exploded, and the flame was split into two villainous forms; Iblis, Solaris' raw power, and Mephiles, his conscious mind. Elise was present when the machine exploded, but was protected by her father who used himself as a human shield to protect her from the worst of it, leaving himself mortally wounded in the process, though she was knocked unconscious. While unconscious, Elise was carried through the research facility by the Duke, searching for the parts of Solaris. The Duke eventually found Silver, who had time-traveled with a Chaos Control back to find out what had happened during the Solaris Project, who had paralyzed Iblis with his psychokinesis. With no other option other than allowing Iblis to run free, the Duke was forced to seal Iblis within Elise's soul, as only one of the royal family could contain this being and keep it at bay. Using his opportunity, the Duke used the silver Chaos Emerald in a ritual and succeeded in sealing Iblis within Elise. Elise, still being unconscious, was then entrusted to Silver by the Duke and told him take her to a safe place. In his dying words, Elise was told by her father to be brave and not to cry no matter what happens (as her tears and despair could release Iblis from within her). Elise was then taken out of the laboratory by Silver, who left Elise nearby to wake up on her own while Shadow left the Scepter of Darkness with her. Before Silver and Shadow returned to the present day, however Elise silently called out for her father in her daze. Silver then decided to give Elise his blue Chaos Emerald as a good luck charm, before leaving. Though Elise remained unconscious throughout these events, she somehow managed to get a look of Silver, who would remain in her memories for years to come. Attack of Eggman and Meeting Sonic Ten years later, Elise, now seventeen years old, and the denizens of Soleanna were celebrating the Festival of the Sun. While lighting the torch which appeared to be the main focus of the festival, Elise had a vision, a hallucination, or flash back of Soleanna in flames, along with Iblis. As she snapped back to reality and opened the festival, but suddenly, the festival was attacked by Dr. Eggman. As Eggman was persuading Elise to come with him, however, Sonic arrived, whom Elise mistook for Silver at first. Sonic destroyed a few of Eggman's robots and escaped with her. As the pair made their getaway, Elise was confused and asked Sonic why he was helping her, but he merely said that he had "no special reason" for doing so. As Eggman sent a few more robots after them, Elise got captured by Eggman while Sonic was distracted fighting the robots, though Elise managed to give Sonic the Chaos Emerald that Silver had given her, before Eggman took off. As Elise was taken away, Sonic assured her that he would rescue her, and Elise told him that she knew he would. Rescued and Recaptured After her capture, Elise was brought to Eggman's base in Dusty Desert in the Egg Carrier where she was imprisoned. While being locked in her cell, Elise felt hopeless about her situation, but she tried to stay strong by recalling her father's words. Not long after her capture, however, Elise found Sonic arriving with Tails to save her, the hedgehog staying true to his words. Elise, who was happy to see Sonic, embraced Sonic and told him that she was so happy that he came. Unfortunately, their reunion was cut short, as Eggman arrived and unleashed his Egg Cerberus on them, which Sonic defeated. Elise, Sonic and Tails eventually managed to escape Eggman's base, but are then chased by a massive army of robots. To escape, Tails created a diversion, allowing Sonic and Elise to escape unnoticed. As the duo got some distance from the robots, they arrived at some grassy plains where they stopped. With the danger passed, Elise thanked Sonic for his help, but then noticed a wound on his arm. Sonic told her that was nothing serious, but Elise was not convinced and used a handkerchief to bandage Sonic's arm. After treating him, Elise apologized to Sonic for his injury, blaming herself for it, but Sonic merely told her to smile, which was all he needed. As they walked through the plains, Elise told Sonic more about the Flames of Disaster and Solaris, the deity that Soleanna worshipped, which was the primary reason that Eggman was after her. Elise then worried about what she could do to stop Eggman from unleashing Solaris' furious power, but suddenly found Sonic dragging her through the fields. Elise told Sonic that she could not run that fast, but Sonic told her not to worry and keep running, and Elise started to cheer up. After running through the field together with Sonic, Elise felt much better and Sonic gave her some advice to go by: "Nothing starts until you take action. If you have time to worry, then run." Afterwards, Elise was escorted back to the city by Sonic. Upon their return to the city, they were attacked by Silver. Elise was captured by Eggman again in the confusion and was eventually brought to White Acropolis. When Sonic, accompanied by Tails and Knuckles, reaches Eggman's base, Eggman and Sonic negotiated a deal; if Sonic gave Eggman the Chaos Emerald that Elise had given him earlier, then Eggman would let Elise go. Sonic willingly (and somewhat reluctantly) did so, but, Eggman proved not to live up to his end of the bargain. and propels Sonic, Tails and Knuckles into the distant future with his prototype time machine, much to Elise's horror and despair. Eggman assured her that Sonic and the gang were still alive as they had merely been transported to another time period, though he has no idea where or when they ended up. After Eggman finished gloating to Elise about his plans and left Elise to herself, she silently prayed for Sonic and his friend to be okay. Later, Elise took Sonic's earlier advice to heart and attempted to escape from Eggman's snowy mountain base on her own, and, with help from Amy, succeeded. When they return to the city, Amy gave Elise some advice on love, but Elise is captured by Eggman again when she returns to the castle. Return of Sonic Fortunately, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails returned to the present via Chaos Control, and Sonic chased Eggman down again and saved Elise from an exploding train. As Sonic brought Elise to safety, she told Sonic with great joy that she knew he would be back. Soon afterwards, Silver attacked them again, and Eggman captured Elise again while Sonic was preoccupied. Sonic managed to escape due to the timely arrival of Shadow, and catched up to them. Elise, stating that she would rather die than be Eggman's prisoner again, fell off of Eggman's airship in a desperate attempt to get away from him, but Sonic caught her just before she hit the ground, and ran with Sonic off into the jungle in order to escape Eggman. On their way Sonic told Elise to return to the castle, where she would be safe. When Elise showed visible depression at being told this, Sonic took a shortcut to a lake in the middle of the jungle, where Elise was fascinated by the area's beauty. Elise asked Sonic if he plans on leaving Soleanna once he defeated Eggman; he told her that he does, but assured her that he would remember the city. Desperately fighting back tears in remembrance of her late father's warnings, Elise hugged Sonic in an emotional scene, who told her to smile once more as words of comfort. Soon afterwards, however, Eggman returned, threatening to destroy the city unless Elise agreed to negotiate with him by four o'clock. Elise willingly surrendered to his demands in order to protect the city, and Eggman revealed his plans for the Flames of Disaster; he plans on using them to control time itself. Elise is later seemenly killed when the Egg Carrier exploded due to an unstable engine, as well as Eggman (it's also implied that her death as well as the unstable engine is what resulted in Iblis' released in Silver's timeline), but Sonic and Silver used Chaos Control to go back in time and saved them both. Sonic and Elise jump across the exploding pieces of the Egg Carrier, but fall short of solid ground and began to fall back towards the ocean; fortunately, the remains of the Egg Carrier then explode and propel them upwards. Elise and Sonic made it out unharmed, and then suddenly crack up laughing. Sonic then congratulated her for her smile. Elise's Tears As Sonic and Elise returned to the city after the events, Mephiles emerged from the ground, blinded them with a flash of light, and impaled Sonic through the back with a beam of energy, killing him instantly. Elise frantically attempted to revive him, but, upon realizing that he was dead, was unable to control her grief and cried, inadvertently breaking the seal on Iblis and allowing Mephiles to merge with him. After the game's cast is transported to a bizarre dimension, they discover Elise, cradling Sonic's head in her lap, and all mourned his passing. As everything seemed lost, however, Elise sensed Sonic's presence around them, signifying that he was not quite dead yet, and that they could use the Chaos Emeralds to resurrect him.While Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Silver all split up to gather the Chaos Emeralds, Elise looked after Sonic's body. Once they managed to gather them as reality itself fell apart around them, Elise resurrected Sonic with a kiss and the Chaos Emerald's power, which also transformed him into Super Sonic. Exhausted from performing this miracle, Elise fell into Sonic´s arms, who thanked her for saving him. Super Sonic, with Super Shadow and Super Silver then when into battle against Solaris, while Elise provided support from the sidelines. After Solaris is destroyed, Sonic and Elise were suddenly transported through another time vortex. Just Smile The pair eventually arrived in the Soleanna ten years ago, before the Solaris Project, where the Duke of Soleanna and a young Elise were observing Solaris, now only a tiny flame. After the Duke explained his plans for the flame and as they leave, Sonic and the present-day Elise arrive. Elise took the flame and told Sonic that if the flame was extinguished, it would result in her and Sonic never meeting. Overcome with despair, Elise began to cry and shouted that she did not care what happened to the rest of the world, only that she and Sonic would never be friends. Sonic told Elise to just smile, meaning to accept life's ways for what they are and to go with the flow, even when things were not going satisfactorily. Elise considered this and, with tears in her eyes and a small smile, gently blew Solaris out from existence, thus erasing the whole game's events and happenings. With this being done, time is reversed back to where the Festival of the Sun is taking place in Soleanna, except that Eggman did not come to abduct Elise since there was no so-called "Flames of Disaster" secret, though Sonic was still visiting the city. As the ceremony is taking place, Sonic rushes past the boat that Elise is on, and the "wind" of his rapid pace caused one of the feathers in Elise's hair to detach. After staring in wonder at the floating detached feather for a while, one of her maids comments that it was probably just the wind that gushed by. Elise acknowledges this, but stated that this "wind" felt familiar somehow, and smiled. Elise then returned to the festival, unaware that Sonic kept a close eye on her the whole time. Personality Elise is very kind, gentle and sweet girl who genuinely loves and cares about her country and its citizens, as seen when she willingly gives herself up to Eggman in order to protect them from Eggman himself. She is well aware of her role as a monarch and does her best to stand as an worthy and exemplary princess. Behind her princess facade, however, Elise is just like any typical confused and anxious 17-year-old girl. The loss of her mother, and later her father, at a young age left Elise with much grief and sorrow in her life, but she was always lovingly told by her father before his death to become a strong queen who would not cry. When Iblis was later sealed inside her, Elise forced herself to never let anything make her cry, as her tears would free Iblis from within her. This duty left Elise trapped in a perpetual state of fake optimism where she would try to make light of her fate, but reality, she always carried a deep sadness inside her that she was never allowed to let go of, leaving her trapped in her own feelings. During her adventures with Sonic, she becomes quite attached to the heroic hedgehog, the latter is hinted at in her first conversation with Amy, where she is visibly flustered and embarrassed when Amy asked her if he (not knowing that it was Sonic) had asked her out on a date, and in the cutscene after the Tropical Jungle stage, where she desperately fights back tears when Sonic reveals that he plans of departing the city once he thwarts Eggman's plans. It is eventually Sonic's presence that makes Elise truly happy for the first time since her father's death, which allowed her to free herself from her own inner captivity. Possibly as a side effect of the ritual that was used to seal Iblis within her body, Elise, at times, seems to possess a small degree of mental instability, as shown when she hallucinates Soleanna in flames during the Festival of the Sun and sees a vision of Silver surrounded by flames upon meeting Sonic for the first time. Abilities Elise has some sort of supernatural ability which is unspecified, possibly from Iblis within her. When Elise and Sonic are together, she is somehow able to make him light enough to travel across the surface of water and over quicksand for short amounts of time by forming a barrier around the two; however, it is only used for the aforementioned purpose, as Sonic can still be harmed by enemies even with the shield up. In the Last Story, after the seal on Iblis is broken, she states that she can sense the presence of Sonic's spirit around them, and later senses Solaris' consciousness, allowing Sonic, Shadow, and Silver to figure out his weak point. Presumably, as Solaris has been erased from existence, Elise is now a normal human with none of these supernatural powers. Elise's Prayer Relationships Elise meets many other characters in the game, but the following are the closest to her: Sonic the Hedgehog Elise's most prominent relationship is with Sonic. She forms a close friendship to him, though she appears to develop feelings for him. Mephiles uses this as an advantage, and kills Sonic, making Elise cry and free Iblis. Elise revives Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds, kissing him as he awakens as Super Sonic. After the defeat of Solaris, Elise and Sonic find the Flames of Disaster in its frail, core form. She theorizes that by putting out the flame now, Solaris will have never existed, which will make it so that she will never have met Sonic in this adventure. Elise nearly breaks down and declares that she does not care what happens to the world, but Sonic simply reminds her to smile, convincing her to be brave and blow out the Flames of Disaster. This event instantly results in a time reboot. At the end of the game, Sonic watches the Festival of the Sun in the distance as Elise senses something familiar about his presence. Amy Rose Elise is also close friends with Amy Rose. Amy rescues her from Eggman's base then escorts and saves her from the robots that are chasing her, and they become friends. Amy gives Elise some advice on love and tells her that she has a good chance with Sonic (though she doesn't know that the guy that Elise has feelings for is Sonic), saying, "You're a Princess and you're super-cute. This guy's the lucky one." Amy also comforts her in the Last Story of the game, and they can be seen together. Silver the Hedgehog Elise also met Silver the Hedgehog when he traveled to the past to investigate the Solaris Project. Silver watched how Solaris was separated into Mephiles and Iblis, and was also the only witness of the Duke of Soleanna, Elise's father, sealing Iblis into her body. Silver promises to the dying Duke that he would take his daughter to a safer place. Silver then returned to the present, but not before giving Elise the blue Chaos Emerald he had, telling her to keep it as a lucky charm. While their interaction in the present day is brief, it is still important, as it is through Silver's words that Elise is convinced to use the Chaos Emeralds to bring Sonic back to life. Archie Comics In the Archie Comics, much like in the game, Princess Elise is the ruler of Soleanna, a settlement for humans and Overlanders, though she has not appeared in the comics in person yet. Ten years prior to the current storyline, Elise had Iblis sealed inside her. In the present, Elise had Iblis freed from her by Mephiles after he killed Sonic the Hedgehog. Following Solaris' defeat, Elise and a revived Sonic went back in time, and the princess ensured that Solaris never came to exist. Trivia * The apparent romance between Sonic and Elise was the main criticism against the game, some even accusing Sonic Team of supporting beastiality. When asked about this in an interview with GameSpy, Lacey Chabert stated, "Ha! No, you're just being silly. It's not an inappropriate relationship. Let's just say Sonic and Princess Elise have an attraction for each other."Edwards, Greg (2006-10-06). "Interviews: Sonic the Horndog". GameSpy. Retrieved 2012-10-12. *Elise was originally supposed to be named "Oliga".http://www.x-cult.org/games/39/Sonic_the_Hedgehog/1244/Game_Script/ *Despite the fact that both of her parents were dead during the events of Sonic '06, she is still referred to as the princess, and not the queen. *In Sega's Sonic 06 Game Script Spreadsheet File there are character profiles written in corresponding English and Japanese that talk about their personalities and some of their origins. In the end of Elise's English profile emphasizing her role in the story it says, "On one side, she is a prim and proper princess, but on the other, she is a typical confused and anxious 17 year old girl. She tries to make light of her fate, but her encounter with Sonic is what shall truly set her soul free." *Elise's outfit represents Solaris. Her shoes have the shape of his wings, the diamonds on the lower part of her dress have a picture of Solaris and Elise wears feathers on her dress, gloves and in her hair to relate to Solaris being a bird creature. Memorable Quotes *''"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light..."''- Elise's thanks to Soleanna's sun god before lighting up the eternal flame. *''"Umm... why are you helping me?"''- Asking Sonic why is he helping her. *''"I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help..."''-Elise glad after Sonic saved her. *''"You're hurt!"''- After noticing Sonic's wounded arm. *''"The name of our sun god our country honors Solaris... It is told that Solaris's rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. 10 years ago we almost faced the full force of his fury..."'' *"I would rather die than be your prisoner!"-' '''When Eggman kidnapped her again. '' *''"Farewell."''- Before falling off Eggman's carrier. *''"I don't care what happens to the world!"- ''Hesitating to blow out Solaris's flame. Gallery Artwork Elise-small.png RARE-Princess-Elise-CG-Render.png Screenshots 49.jpg Sonicelise.jpg butterfly .jpg that's all I need.jpg Sthxbox360s1.jpg 800px-SonicEliseKiss.png|Elise transferring her power combined with the power of the Chaos Emeralds through her kiss into Sonic to revive him. familiar .jpg 2801e.png 28020.png|Elise as a child 28021.png just smile .jpg|Just Smile don't say that 2.jpg|Helping Sonic elise jumps 2 .jpg|Elise Jumps once again .jpg sonic runs by.jpg|Sonic runs by don't bother .jpg if you have time to worry then run.jpg|"If you have time to worry then run, right?" companion.jpg|Introductions intro .jpg|Elise at the beginning of the game. outro .jpg|Elise at the end of the game. must not cry.jpg|Holding back tears in the grass.jpg|In the plains running together 3 .jpg|Running through the plains two girls .jpg|Elise and Amy thank you elise .jpg|"Thank you, Elise" together.png remember .jpg|"Remember this place." wave again.jpg at last .jpg so many things .jpg poor elise .jpg References H Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Siblings Category:Orphans